A Knight Who Really Just Needs To Shut Up
by AnonKanon
Summary: As a girl strays from her father's boundaries, she joins a gang of dames who only yearn for freedom. But will the impending danger of a new tyrant become too much for the girls to handle? Rated T for possible romance
1. Chapter 1: CUL

It was chaos. The entire village was succumbing to insanity for the umpteenth time, but that didn't seem to bother me. Not today, at least. I was far too busy to interact with these… peasants. I straightened my corset as I opened my window for some fresh air, ignoring the urge to strip from my clothes and enjoy the cooling breeze in all my naked glory. God knows how much I hate this thing. Wasn't even wanting to wear the death-like contraption today, but I must. I was the daughter of a nobleman, and it would be disgraceful if I were to look careless or sloppy.

As if on cue, my father nimbly stepped into my chamber, hoping to try and sway my resolve about the recent meeting with a nearby country. I had refused to attend said meeting on the account of my hatred for social events.

"Culnoza," he began, " I wasn't finished speaking with you." A scold that seemed to mean less as time went on.

"I'm aware." And I was… To a certain extent.

"You are, are you? And are you just as aware of the problems that will surely arise if you continue to ignore me?"

"I was not ignoring you. I was simply standing my ground."

He sighed heavily, keeping his critical gaze on my appearance with slight disapproval. "And just who gave you permission to wear _that_?" His deep voice carried a tinge of irritation, but I decided to ignore that as well. I only shrugged. This conversation was beginning to bore me.

"Father, I am wearing my corset, just as you've instructed. I see nothing else wrong with my appearance."

"You know _exactly_ what else is wrong with your appearance. Fix it before the event this afternoon."

"You mean the event I won't be attending?" I was only speaking my mind, but my question seemed to finally set him off.

"Culnoza," His demeanor grew intimidating, and it made me cringe. "I am your father, and you will heed to my instruction. If you do not attend, you know the consequences." He promptly left, leaving me to linger with his words.

After that ordeal, I felt livid. I hated being considered important, being treated like I was special only because of my father's importance. I was a knight, not a maiden. Call it what you like, ignorance, impudence, or rebellion. It's just who I am.

The wind called out me, in a literal and metaphorical sense. I could swear to you I heard my name; or my nickname at least; drifting about two stories below. My head veered out of my small window, and I leaned my head on the pane, scanning the courtyard for anything unusual.

"Oi! Cul! Come one, I know you can hear me!" My attention snapped to a small, blonde boy waving his hands to try and catch my gaze. His voice carried urgency.

"What's wrong?" I shouted, leaning forward.

"I need your help! There's someone harassing the palace guards!" His name was Allen, and he was small in stature, but large in spirit, even if he came off as a bit shy. I nodded once, firmly.

"I've got it." Moving out of view, I closed the drapes and began undressing, switching my uncomfortable layers for a bodice lined with protective metal. A sword was strapped to my back and I whipped my wild, fire-colored hair into a tight ponytail. As for below my waist, I hadn't changed a thing. The controversial attire my father had spoken of was now more evident than ever, loosely hugging my hips and legs. Yes, I was wearing pants. Breeches, to be exact. They had previously belonged to my younger brother, but I had stolen and modified them to fit my liking.

"Cul!"

Allen's boyish voice seemed to snap me out of my trance. I reopened the drapes and stood upon a small wooden box positioned underneath the window. Gingerly sliding my body through the square space, I felt the wind carry my body downward, letting gravity take its effect.

And then it all stopped. The boy's tiny arms bulged with effort as they set me down as gently as they could.

"Thank you, Len." He nodded in acknowledgment and pointed westward, showing me the way to the royal palace. Not like I needed to be directed anyway.

"Stay safe." He whispered, hoping his voice could still reach me. It did, and I smiled.

"I will. As always." I muttered before whistling for my horse. He happily galloped in my direction, and I mounted him bareback, as I was in too much of a hurry to gather a saddle.

And then I was off.

* * *

AN: I was trying my hardest make the setting seem medieval, but I think I failed, ahaha.

Anyway, I decided to write a fanfiction based on the Celtic-themed VOCALOID songs I've heard by Kaoling ^^

I really love Kaoling, she's amazing.

Be sure to tell me how you liked the fanfic; all reviews are always welcome

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: IA

As a somewhat soft spoken girl, I had always been treated as if I were an easily breakable being. It wasn't exactly that I minded too much, but the only thing that ever really got to me was the lack of personal freedom and privacy. I was rarely ever allowed a good, solid moment to myself, and that was (in my opinion) the true definition of torture. Today was no better, with my arrival causing near insanity within the village. Surely I couldn't have been that important, being that I was simply the King's maid, but when I had confronted someone about it, they only began to babble about how all of their guests _"deserved only the best!" _And that was when I knew I had to get out of there. So I went to the lake, where I had a bit of time to think. Unfortunately, I had stupidly left my shoes at the inn I was staying at, so I had to continue my trek barefoot. It was alright, as long as I didn't step in the mud, but it was still somewhat uncomfortable.

But arriving at the lake was treacherous. I was tired and my feet were muddy, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about that. However, there _was_ one more thing that literally blew the anger from my nose in long streams of hot air… I had fallen into the lake. It happened before I knew it, my bare toes squelching loudly as they slid forward, the cold, murky water pulling me under and into its depths. I wanted to breathe, but I couldn't. I couldn't swim. But before my chest just about collapsed from the inside out, a pair of long, lean arms grabbed me by the skirt. I was thankful, yet still appalled at the sheer nerve of this person. Who had the gall to grab someone by the backside of their clothing? I came up sputtering and coughing, trying my hardest to take my frustration out on my savior.

"-Oi, stay still! The hell are you even doing?"

My eyes grew to the size of saucers as my vision cleared. My rescuer was… a woman? Well, the voice definitely didn't belong to a man; despite how gruff it's language was.

"You…. You grabbed my—"

"No, I grabbed your skirt. Now stop struggling and let me rescue you!"

Hesitation ended up inviting silence, making our uncomfortably close bodies itch with anticipation. I decided to speak up.

"No. I can rescue myself, thank you very much." I nodded curtly and struggled to break free from her death-grip. But she kept me from moving.

"You're obviously not in the best shape to 'rescue yourself'. Can't ya swim?"

"Of course I can." An obvious lie, but I had no choice. I needed to leave this person's presence as soon as possible, as she was suddenly becoming more of a menace than a savior.

"Then why were you nearly drowning?"

Damn it. I was trapped by such an innocent question. I hope this doesn't bring forth my downfall.

"Because…" I paused. "You know what, I am not sure such a thing is any of business. Now if you'll just be on your way…"

The woman smirked, hiked me over her shoulder, and made her way to the shore. It would be a while before I realized that we had been chatting in shallow water.

"There you go." She had the courtesy to set me down on my feet, apparently noticing that mud tends to stick to wet skin. A heavy sigh escaped from my throat. I guess this is the part where I thank her.

"Th-… Thank you." My voice came out as embarrassed, rather than begrudging, but I _think_ I got my point across. Notice the emphasis on think.

"No problem; it's what I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have… business to attend to. See ya around, kid."

"Ha, oh no you don't. You didn't even tell me your name."

"I'm Cul. That's all you need to know, right?" She sighed as well, looking a bit irritated.

"Ehhh, it depends. Are you dangerous?"

A childish laugh that sounded like the sound of wind chimes emitted from her lips. I don't really see why, though. It really was an innocent question.

"No. Unless a knight is what you consider 'dangerous'. " Cul seemed proud of her supposed occupation, even though it was slightly… unusual for a female. But as long as she didn't get caught by the king, I suppose she'll be alright.

"So you're… a knight. Or, a dame in this case. Okay, then." My tone wasn't exactly pleased. My boss was the king, so my life was one dictated by the rules of the kingdom. Technically, female knights were against the law. "I'm sure you're already aware of this but, dames aren't exactly legal in this kingdom." My statement was laced with a slight scoff, but it wasn't exactly intentional. I guess I was just wired to treat people who broke the law like criminals. And I guess she didn't appreciate the way my voice sounded, because that was the moment she decided to pull out a sword.

A/N: I'm not sure I like the way I ended this chapter, but hey, at least I updated. I'm pretty unreliable when it comes to stuff like keeping up with projects. Anyway, let me know how you like the plot so far. It helps me know that people actually read the crap I like to write haha.


End file.
